In the end
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: The Goa'uld are gone, the Ori are gone, and a party has started at O'Malley's, which includes the perennial favorite. A Karaoke machine!. Please review as I'd love to know what people think of it. Chapter 7 is now up and story is complete!
1. We are the Champions

**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters are owned by MGM, Gecko etc etc.**

**Rating: K**

**This is my first attempt at a song fic thingy...hope you enjoy it, reviews would be great! **

**Song: We are the Champions by Queen (Does anyone else think I like Queen, this is the second song I've used in a story)  
**

* * *

It was heading into the wee hours of the morning at O'Malley's bar and grill, but the celebratory party was still raging, it was 48 hours after the confirmed destruction of the Ori and the whole of the SGC had flocked to the bar. Some bright spark had bought along a karaoke machine, and it was well worn by now, but the 5 inebriated members of SG-1, and 1 not so inebriated member had yet to sing. So after much cajoling from Jack, who was just 24 hours into his retirement, having decided that with the Goa'uld gone, and the Ori gone it was time to step down from his postion, the 6 past and present members of SG-1 made there way towards the stage as Jack requested the song to be played.

Smiling goofily he walked over to the mic where the rest were arguing about how to stand, immediately falling into his 'General' mode he organized them into a semi circle, Daniel on the far left, then Vala, Sam and Jack, followed by Mitchell and Teal'c.

As the words began scrolling across the screen in front of them, Jack began to sing, everyone in the room hushed as his surprisingly melodic voice came through the speakers

_I've paid my dues -   
Time after time – _

The rest of the team quickly joined him, Teal'c's deep voice wonderfully countered by the soft tones of Sam and Vala's

_I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime – _

_And bad mistakes   
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -   
But I've come through_

Grinning broadly they all launched into the chorus with gusto

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers   
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -_

_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
-  
I thank you all –_

By now, the entire room was singing along with them, even General Hammond and General Landry were screaming the lyrics out, laughter in there eyes.

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers   
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –_

As the song ended, SG-1 bowed on the stage as the room erupted in catcalls, whistles and clapping.

* * *

**And to be nice, I added a soppy fluffly song fic as a chapter 2 (because, quite honestly), where would my senses have gone if I didn't have fluff in one of my stories?**


	2. You're my best friend

**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters are owned by MGM, Gecko etc etc.**

**Rating: K**

**This is my first attempt at a song fic thingy...hope you enjoy it, reviews would be great!**

**Song: You're my best friend by Queen (yep, yet another Queen song)**

* * *

**  
**

Jack quickly shooed the rest of the team off the stage as he waved his hands at the Airman who was controlling the karaoke player, waiting until all of SG-1 were seated before he indicated for him to start playing, the lights dimming until a single spotlight was aimed over Jack, surrounding him in a brilliant white light. As the beat began, the drums rolling across the speakers as Jack began to sing again

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

By now the room had again hushed as they all turned to face the person who Jack was clearly singing too. Samantha Carter sat in her seat, one arm resting on the table, the other holding a bottle of beer halfway between her lap and her mouth, which was slightly open in shock.

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend_

Jack popped the microphone out the holder and hopped down off the stage, wincing as his knees cracked, his voice emphasizing the second last line of that verse as he began to weave between the tables.

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend_

Finally stopping in front of Sam, he knelt down ignoring the creaking of his knees as he looked into her shining blue eyes as he continued to sing with his beautiful voice.

_Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

Holding the microphone in one hand as his other reached out to gently hold hers, she gave a shy smile in response as she grabbed his hand with the microphone and drew it towards her, her own sweet joining his.

_You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend_

Both grinning like Cheshire carts they launched into the final verse with perfect harmony.

_Ooo you make me live_

_I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
You you're my best friend._

As the final notes came through the speakers, the room was still in a hushed silence as Jack dropped the mic on the table and tenderly rubbed Sam's flushed cheek. Her eyes closing as she leant into his warm touch, taking a leap he gently reached up and pressed his lips to her own, both sighing in happiness as the emotions swelled over them both, like a wave crashing upon the sand. Reaching up with his other hand he gently cradled her face as he deepened the kiss slightly, before pulling back as the room erupted in wolf-whistles. Grinning goofily at each other, Jack dropped his head to rest on her shoulder as he breathed her scent in, savouring this moment for all time.

Across the room, George Hammond turned to Hank Landry, with a broad grin on his face, "I believe you owe me $100 Hank."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Barbie Girl

**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me, it's owned by MGM, Gecko and some other guys as well...forget who they are but they are cool since they own...or rather owned Stargate...**

**Rating: K...minor suggestive adult themes...**

**Song: Barbie Girl by Aqua (okay, I've gone from Queen to Aqua...what is wrong with me?)  
**

**I had SO much fun writing this one...please review! **

* * *

Vala grinned as she 'yoinked' the microphone off the table, laughing as she dodged through the tables towards the rather terrified Airmen...wasn't that they guy who she…yeah, that was the guy. Smiling seductively as she sauntered up to him, he trembled in front of her. 

"Hello, pet, why don't you play me a little tune…say this one!" Vala pointed at the song she wanted.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied as he slid the disk in

"Not yet, gotta convince Danny-boy to do a duet with me first." She smiled again as she sauntered back over to the SG-1 table, her eyes intent on her target as he tried to hide behind Teal'c.

"Oh no you don't, you are singing with me." She smiled as she sat down on the table, shouting across the room, "play the song flyboy!"

_Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!  
Ha ha ha ha!_

Everybody in the room groaned collectively as the annoying nasal tones rang out, Daniel cringed as Vala punched him lightly in the arm, "C'mon dirt boy, you gotta sing with me!"

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Daniel cringed again as he began, god she was so going to pay for this later

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

Vala smiled as Daniel sang, for a guy that had spent most of his life digging around in sand and dirt and reading 5000 year blocks of stone, he didn't have such a horrible voice. She slid closer to him on the table as she took up her own part again.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain   
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

Vala smiled seductively again, as she tugged Daniel's hand from his pocket, touching it to her lips and to her breast as he tried to wrestle it from her grasp, "Your turn dirt boy!"

Daniel sighed as he sang his part again. Yep. She was definitely going to pay big time.

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

Vala slid off the table and into Daniel's lap as he squirmed under her grasp, both now completely oblivious to the fact that they were in a room full of their friends, colleagues and bosses. Staring into his azure blue eyes, she sang again.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Daniel grinned back at her, revenge was going to be so sweet. His calloused hands ran down her back and hooked over the hem on her pants.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Vala shuddered as she felt his hands run down her back, 'oh boy, are you in trouble now Vala.' She thought to herself

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

Daniel leaned back slightly in his chair, catching her by surprise as she slid further onto his lap.

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Vala groaned on the inside, 'damn, dirt boy has some moves…'

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

As Daniel watched as Vala's eyes cloud slightly he grinned in satisfaction, he might be a dirt boy, but he knew some moves as well.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Vala leaned back, pushing down on Daniel's legs as his mouth opened in shock.

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

Daniel took a second longer to regain his senses before he dealt the killer blow, leaning forward he brushed his lips over hers as he mumbled his last line into them.

_Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!_

Vala's lips exploded in ecstasy before she broke away, looking into his eyes as she whispered

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

As they both leaned in for another kiss, everyone in the room simply stared at them in shock. Jack being the first one to break the silence.

"Please, someone tell me that they got that on tape!" Jack shouted across the room, and several people shouted back an exuberant 'YES!'.

* * *

**Okay, yeah...tell me what you thought of 'Barbie Girl'...PLEASE! **


	4. Can we fix it?

**Disclaimer: Stargate never has been, nor will ever be owned by me sadly enough, because quite simply, if it were owned by me...it would have been Sam and Jack smuttyness really...**

**Rating: K**

**Song: Bob the Builder, Can we fix it?**

**I'm also taking requests for Mitchell and Teal'c songs...since all I can come up with for Mitchell is the Aeroplane Jelly song...and for Teal'c...well, I'm totally stumped for him...**

* * *

As a slightly (okay, very) distracted Daniel and Vala got…acquainted, neither noticed when a very drunk Siler slipped past, tugging the mic free of Vala's grip and carried it over triumphantly to the Gate Technicians table.

_Take your places   
Can we fix it  
Yes, we can  
Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

Everyone in the room, and especially those with young children, groaned loudly as the first few bars began to play, and the Gate Technicians all chimed in, none of them managing to hit the right notes at the right time. Siler took up the solo, his off-key voice scratching through the speakers.

_Scoop, Muck and Dizzy and Roley too  
Lofty and Wendy join the crew  
Bob and the gang have so much fun  
Working together, they get the job done _

Everyone at the table chimed in with the chorus, thumping the table exuberantly.

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

Siler jumped in again with his solo, his voice booming through the speakers.

_Time to get busy, such a lot to do  
Building and fixing till it's good as new   
Bob and the gang make a really good sound  
Working all day till the sun goes down _

His voice was quickly swallowed up by the rest of the table, as they tried to wrestle the mic out of his hands

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

Siler began screaming into the mic, as it began to slip from his grasp, desperately trying to get his part finished before it was stolen from him

_It's a perfect job  
Can you fix it  
Right  
Left a bit, right a little, O.K. straight down  
We can tackle any situation  
Look out, here we come_

As the mic slipped from his grasp, he mumbled angrily as the rest of the SGC personal laughed. The rest of the Gate Technicians began singing into the mic with earnest.

_Can we dig it Yes  
Can we build it Yes  
Can we fix it Yes_

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

They began enthusiastically thumping and banging the table again, the glasses rattling as Siler began a made scramble to regain control of the mic

_Digging and mixing, having so much fun  
Working together, we get the job done   
Can we dig it Yes  
Can we build it Yes  
Can we fix it Yes_

_Bob the Builder  
(Yeah!)  
Bob the Builder  
All together now_

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder (Bob... Fantastic)  
Yes, we can_

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder _

_Bob the Builder  
Can we fix it  
Bob the Builder  
Yes, we can_

_We'd better get some work done_

As the song ended, the room burst into laughter and applause as the Gate Technicians high fived each other. Siler still mumbling angrily, but he managed to grin broadly around the room as they entire table stood up and took a bow.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review as I would love to know what you think of it so far **


	5. There will come a day

Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters are not owned by be. Obviously. Because if it were, Jack and Sam would have been imitating rabbits right from the get go...-sighs-...guess that's why us fanfic writers exist

Rating: T

Spoilers: anything and everything is game in these fics...

Song: 'There will come a day' by Faith Hill

Okay, I know it's been an unbelievable amount of time...this is what happens when your hard-drive blows up and you have to save for 6 months to get a new one! Anyway, I hope to start getting all my stories updated soon. This particular story is almost finished. Two more chapters to go I think, unless someone can suggest more songs I can do...Teal'c and Mitchell were bugging me so I sorta -ahem- skipped 'em.

I know Cassie, not being from Earth, is most likely not religious in any shape or form, but I figure (since a large proportion of America's population, especially those from the South are affiliated with a religion of some sort) I figured that Janet most likely believed in a higher power (whomever/whatever he/she happened to be...I like keeping an open mind with these things!)

This also happens to be one of my favorite songs, and I will admit I bawled like a baby when writing this (course I had the song on repeat on my media player too...that didn't help!) and if you've never heard it, I suggest you look it up, it really is moving.

* * *

As the last words of Silers –ahem- 'brilliant' rendition of Bob the Builder faded from the speakers, one Cassandra Frasier took a long draught of the…soda…that Jack had bought for her, wishing it was beer to help with her lack of courage in the fact that she was going to sing…needed to sing. Taking a deep breath she slammed her now empty glass down on the table she went to wrestle the microphone away from an over exuberant technician who was now humming…yes people, humming! The Star Wars theme song for Teal'c…who was staring daggers at the man and appeared to twitch when he got a note wrong (no doubt wanting to use one of the many torture techniques he had learned in his many years as a Jaffa). Patting Siler on the shoulder, she gently replaced the microphone with another beer, though he didn't appear to notice as he kept humming away into the glass, giggling as he finished it off with a loud burp.

Rolling her eyes, Cassie made her way over to the airman manning the machine and indicated the song she wanted and the lighting that was required, carefully ignoring pointed stares from both Sam and Jack as she climbed onto the stage, knowing that if she did what little remained of her composure would crumple.

Stepping into the single beam of the spotlight, she carefully replaced the microphone into the stand and released a deep breath. "This song was one of my mum's favorites and tonight I sing it for her." She nodded to the young airman and he flipped the switch the machine and the music began to play, Cassie's strong voice starting at the right place…

_Its not easy  
Trying to understand  
How the world can be so cold  
Stealing the souls of man  
Cloudy skies rain down  
On all your dreams  
You wrestle with the fear and doubt  
Sometimes its hard, but you gotta believe_

Her eyes swept across the room, where many of the people who had known (and loved) her mother sat, these being the same people that she had lived to save…and ultimately, died to saved.

_Theres a better place  
Where our father waits  
And every tear  
He'll wipe away  
The darkness will be gone  
The weak shall be strong  
Hold on to your faith  
There will come a day  
There will come a day_

Her gaze finally settling on the table where SG-1 sat, a teary eyed Sam smiled sadly up at her, her shoulders wrapped in the warm embrace of Jack. Nodding slightly, her eyes beginning to fill with the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since she had begun to sing, she continued…

_Wars are raging  
Lives are scattered  
Innocence is lost  
And hopes are shattered  
The old are forgotten  
The children are forsaken  
In this world we're living in  
Isn't anything sacred_

Cassie's voice cracked slightly, finally giving up her fight she closed her eyes as the first tear rolled silently down her cheek, but she continued to sing…for her mother. The woman who had saved Cassie, taken her into her home and her heart, given her a life on a strange world a million light years from her own.

Theres a better place  
Where our father waits  
And every tear  
He'll wipe away  
The darkness will be gone  
The weak shall be strong  
Hold on to your faith  
There will come a day  
There will come a day

Her voice had faltered at the end of the verse and suddenly, as if by magic, she was not alone on this stage. A soft breeze rippled over the stage, fluttering her hair and whispering over her skin and love filled her heart, giving her the strength she needed to keep singing…

_Song will ring out  
Down those golden streets  
The voices of earth  
The angels will sing  
Every knee will bow  
Sin will have no trace  
In the glory of his amazing grace  
Every knee will bow  
Sin will have no trace  
In the glory of his amazing grace  
There will come a day  
There will come a day  
Oh, there will come a day  
There will come a day  
I know there's coming a day_

As the last note left her lips the crowd in front of her sighed as one, most sniffling softly. Some, such as Sam, were crying quite openly as Jack snuggled her against his chest murmuring softly in her ear before she slowly disentangled herself from his strong, reassuring arms and made her way up to Cassie.

Winding her arms around the younger women, she had held her gently to her chest as she sobbed against the shirt. "Thank you Sam…I needed that." She told her quietly as she drew away.

"Always Cass…always." Sam whispered back as Cassie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

With a final glance, Cassie stepped off the stage…effectively handing it over to Sam as she eyed the room in front of her and suddenly she knew what song she was going to sing…

* * *

Hope the wait was worth it! Next chapter should hopefully be up in the next 24-48 hours. Other chapters of other stories will follow this week! Sucks having to re-write all of them. Especially all the finished chapters of HLA...gah...technology!

Have a great day!

Aertyn


	6. Together we are one

Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me. Still.

Rating: K

Spoilers: Anything is possible...including the movie now!

Song: 'Together we are one' by Delta Goodrem

This is, yet another, one of my favorite songs. I was sitting in my lounge-room when she sung it live for the first time at the opening ceremony for the 2006 Melbourne Commonwealth Games, it gave me goosebumps back then and, even now, 2 years later it still has the same effect on me. After you read this chapter everyone should look it up on youtube, they have the live version from that ceremony up and it's just absolutely incredible...plus hot dang can she sing! :)

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

After Cassie's moving song, the decision for Sam to sing one of her favorites was made, in fact she did find it rather appropriate (though it had been originally sung for athletes) the meaning behind the words could be used for anyone who had struggled, fought adversity, shed tears and eventually, won…yes…this song was very much appropriate. After telling the young airman the song she wanted, she had taken up position in front of the microphone, both hands wrapped securely around the small device and bathed only in the glow of a single, soft light she had begun to sing…

_Here we are  
Sharing our lives  
We made it through  
The good and bad times  
And still we stand  
With hope in our hearts  
No matter what  
We will play our part  
And now we've come so far  
One chance to touch a star  
Go higher and higher_

Sam closed her eyes as the first chorus began, images of the past 10 years flashing before her eyes…still frames of a life lived in fast forward. From first stepping into the briefing room, where her breath had stalled in her throat at seeing her handsome CO, to times spent in mines, covered in dust, blood, sweat and god only knows what else, to times spent watching movies and drinking beer and introducing Teal'c to all things 'Earth' related.

_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one_

Deep inside your heart and soul  
You've worked so hard  
To reach your goal  
With every step  
With out regret  
You gave it all  
Till there was nothing left  
Seek out the strength to win  
No thoughts of giving in  
Go higher and higher

They had worked hard, sacrificed so much…but they had a purpose, a reason, to keep fighting. It was draining…mentally, psychically, emotionally…all of it. After so many years, so many hours fighting for every inch…every damn inch…first against the Goa'uld then against the Ori…they had fought until they had nothing left but not once, not once in the last decade, had they ever considered giving in.

_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one_

Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one

See what we've all become  
Together we are one

As the last strains of her voice rang throughout the room (the stunned room I have to add), she smiled softly when the whole room, as one, burst into applause. Even the Russians were applauding, which was a minor miracle really as they had, after their own rendition of some Russian drinking game, proceeded to attempt to drink each other under the table. That they were still standing with a minor miracle…that they were still breathing was a major one!

It was then that the bartender, and owner, of O'Malley's called for the last round and, at the same time, effectively ending the celebration…save for one last song. A song that a young man, til now hidden at the shadows at the back of the room, was determined to sing and so, with a stride full of bounce and purpose…a stride that was oddly familiar to all who saw it, he had swept past the young airman manning the machine, indicating the song he wanted before he stepped up onto the stage…his face still shrouded by the darkness of the room.

Upon a whispered word, Sam's eyes widened before she stepped back handing the microphone over to the young man before she departed the stage, stepping into Jack's waiting arms before they settled in to hear the final song…

* * *

So, do YOU know who the mystery man is? Can you guess the song!?

Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning hopefully.


	7. Closing Time

Disclaimer: Still not owned by me.

Rating: K

Spoilers: Anything and everything is fair game!

Song: 'Closing Time' by Greenday

This song has always held a special place in my heart. This was the song that was played as the 'walk out' music at my high school graduation. And since then I've never been able to listen to this song without get a little choked up inside. Even 3 years down the track.

This is the last chapter in my 'In the End' series, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

To the unknowing eye it just appeared to be some young airman, perhaps only at the SGC for 6 months. To those who had been a part of the program for 4 years or more, they might have guessed as to who this young man was. To those who had known Jack O'Neill since he first started, they knew without a doubt as to who this young man was, he had the same cocky grin, the same 'I refuse to stay flat' hair and the same warm brown eyes that knew a lot more than they would ever admit too.

Sam tilted her head to look up at Jack as he smiled down at her and nodded towards the table, still shrouded in darkness, but if one looked into it could see another 3 figures seated around it. She smiled back at him as the man on the stage as he cleared his throat nervously before he nodded at the airman and the music began to play.

_Closing time, open all the doors  
And let you out into the world  
Closing time, turn all of the lights on  
Over every boy and every girl  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol  
So finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time, you don't have to go home  
But you can't stay here_

The younger Jack O'Neill had the same crisp, clean voice as the older one, a voice that was older than it really should be in retrospect. For the people in the room, those that had not been around when Loki had cloned Jack, they were stunned as they realised who this man was, at first maybe a son…a close relative perhaps. But an exact replica? No, they never would have guessed that the man in the shadows was the young clone that had been dropped off at Colorado Springs High School all those years ago.

_I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
Take me home_

Closing time, time for you to go out  
To the places you will be from  
Closing time, this room won't be open  
Till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time, every new beginning  
Comes from some other beginning's end

I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
Take me home

Closing time, time for you to go out  
To the places you will be from

I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
Take me home

Closing time, every new beginning  
Comes from some other beginnings end

The words faded, the music ended…the lights on the stage went out. The room did empty, all the teams hugged and gave one last 'hoorah' at what they had finally achieved, General's Hammond and Landry bade farewell, once again thanking everyone for the sacrifices that they had made in the name of their country…their planet and, yes at times their galaxy. And finally it was just SG-1 left in the room, both Vala and Mitchell looking from an older, wearied SG-1 to one full of youth and hope, but with a wisdom that came from living another life. The younger version of Jack was no longer shorter than his original, he had grown…filled out too, and could look him in the eye as he simply nodded and smiled, promising him that he would take just as a good a care of his team that the original had. And by the glittering ring on the younger Sam Carter's finger, the older Jack O'Neill knew that his clone had got his head out of his butt a lot sooner than he had.

Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.

* * *

Okay so I took a little bit of creative license in creating a cloned SG-1. But, I could never see them abandoning Jack to the terror that is High School alone. SG-1 through thick and thin...including Algebra!

Plus it made the song work a bit better.

The End...or The Beginning...

Now, onwards to Moebius BTCR! Hopefully the next installment will be up sometime this week. Not working much (doctor said I had to cut back since my back is acting up again...looks like I'm back to eating 2 minute noodles for dinner again) and no badminton so I've got lots of spare time to write this week!

Regards,

_Aertyn_


End file.
